A Day at the Day Care
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Kid!lock, AU. Sherlock and Mycroft get to spend their summer days at a day care. There, Sherlock meets John Watson. Slowly, he makes other friends too. But not everything is as good as it may seem.


A Day at the Day Care

**I recently got into Sherlock after a friend suggested I watch it. And of course, my lovely brain decided to get addicted to it. So now it's only natural that I would present you with a Sherlock fic. It is obviously AU, and it is basically about the characters as kids going into day care.**

**Basically:**

**Sherlock – 7 Years Old**

**John – 6 years old**

**Mycroft – 13 Years Old**

**Molly – 5 years old**

**Moriarty – 7 years old**

**Lestrade – 9 years old**

**Anderson – 9 years old**

**Sally – 8 years old**

**Hope you enjoy this fic :D**

"But I do not want to go there!"

"We simply do not wish to, mother."

"Myc's right, you can't make us go there!"

"Just think it through; we are responsible enough to be staying at home alone."

The voices echoed around the house, making Mrs. Holmes' head pound. She would endeavor to get some work done, but all she would accomplish is nothing, as she had two boys chasing her around the house. Well, one was chasing her; the other was simply making polite remarks marginally further behind.

"Alright boys, please calm down. You father and I are busy with work. Besides, it's just for the summer."

"But we don't wanna!" The younger one pouted.

"William-"

"Sherlock. It's Sherlock. My full name may be William Sherlock Scott Holmes, but I prefer the name Sherlock rather than William. William's dull. It doesn't have a nice ring to it."

"Alright, Sherlock."

Mrs. Holmes smiled. For his age, he really was a bright one. Just like her. She was a mathematical genius; of course her kids would be geniuses as well.

"Out of the question, boys. You are going."

"Mother,"

"No, Mycroft. You are _both_ going."

When their mother turned to wash the dishes, Sherlock turned to his brother.

"I don't like being with other people, Myc."

"Neither do I, Sherlock."

"Go make her change her mind!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We are doomed. We are going, whether we like it or not."

"Don't give up! I bet it's gonna suck there! Too much noise, too many people." He uttered in abhorrence, as if the so called people were some strange kind of disease, and he was afraid that if he was in the same room with them for too long, he would become just like them. Boring. Ordinary. Dull.

"You are going. Now that your dad and I got new jobs. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

The boys seemed to give up, as Sherlock turned around and went out, into the backyard. Mycroft went back to whatever he was doing, like reading a book for people way up his age.

Sherlock climbed up a tree and went into his tree house. No, not tree house. Tree _fort._

He pulled out one of his specimens, and began working, fascinated.

As Sherlock was ready to dissect the last of the dead frogs, a knock on the wooden door caused him to jump, yanking the dead frog and all of his… contents down on the wooden floor.

"Who is it?" He asked, annoyance and frustration evident in his voice.

"It's time for dinner, Sherlock." Mycroft's voice said.

"It's already this late?" He didn't want this day to end. By tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to escape to his tree fort, and dissect all his specimens. He wouldn't be able to relax in his cozy blanket, and read as much as his brain could handle.

He would be surrounded by people. Dull, normal kids who would think of him as a freak. Oh well, at least he would have deduction material.

"Are you coming?" Oh, better go. Mycroft's getting impatient.

"Coming." Sherlock gathered the remains of the deceased frog, stuffed it under a blanket, wiped his hands and came out. Mycroft shot him a weird look, but lead the way back to the house.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Since no one would talk, Sherlock finished his food first and went upstairs, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He laid there for a long time, thinking. Not looking at anything in particular. He wondered how it would be like, in that day care. He deduced it could go either way:

Either it's like school, or it's something different. Very different.

He fell into the embrace of sleep, somehow having a glimmer of hope.

"Sherlock, honey, wake up."

"Just five more minutes…" He mumbled. He reluctantly opened his eyes to meet the eyes of his father.

"Morning, Sherlock!"

"Morning."

"It's time for you and Mycroft to go to the day care! Come on, get up!" His father seemed excited about this. Then again, his father is always excited about something.

Sherlock got out of bed, got dressed in a simple purple shirt and pants and grabbed his father's blue scarf. It was way too big for him, but he liked it anyway.

"Sherlock, give that to your father."

"Nuh uh, I want it."

"Come on, Sherlock."

"Please?" Puppy mode activate. Any barriers his mother had would be completely shattered. He was too cute anyway.

His mom looked at him, frowned and gave up, telling him to keep it. He smirked to himself, before muttering a 'way too easy' under his breath.

As he got downstairs he saw Mycroft, dressed in a dark grey sweater and brown pants. And of course, his little umbrella.

"Alright, you guys ready to go and have some fun?"

"No." They both said.

But they went anyway.

The car ride was about 15 minutes, not very long. After pulling up the car, the two brothers reluctantly stepped out.

Immediately, an old lady emerged from the building.

"Hello! I am Mrs. Hudson, the owner of this beautiful place!"

Sherlock quickly deduced her. Deceased husband, marijuana user, no wait,_ former_ marijuana user, used to run drug cartel with said deceased husband. Interesting.

"And who might you two be?"

"This is Sherlock and Mycroft."

"My my, what unique names!"

"They might have a bit of a problem with socializing, so try to keep a close eye out for them." She whispered to Mrs. Hudson's ear, who nodded.

"Alright, you got here a bit early, and there's only 1 kid here. I'll just lead you indoors."

"Oh, we have to go to work. Can you show them around?"

"Gladly. Come on boys, let's go!"

After Mr. and Mrs. Holmes left, Sherlock and Mycroft followed the lady indoors. She lead them to a fairly big room, the hard tile floors covered by a large carpet. Toys were scattered everywhere.

"Alright, this is the main room. You can stay here and play. Hm, weird. I thought there was another boy here. Anyway, if playing is not your thing, you can go to the garden. I will be in the kitchen if you need me!" Mrs. Hudson walked away, leaving the two brothers standing.

"This is a place for babies."

"Totally."

"We should not be here."

"Agreed."

"I'm going to the garden. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Upon entering the garden, Sherlock found a tree, about 25 feet tall, and decided to climb it. Not as big as the one in his home, but it could do.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Climbing the tree. Come on."

"I do not want to climb that tree."

"Then stay down."

Sherlock found a branch steady enough to hold his weight. After eliminating any possibility of the branch falling, he sat on it.

"Dull."

"Hello?"

Sherlock flinched at the new voice directly above him. He looked up and just in time, a little boy jumped to his branch. He was wearing a jumper which seemed to be just a tad too big for him. His hair was short, but not too long, and blond.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Nuh uh, who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"This is my tree, so I make the rules. Who are you?"

"Sherlock. Who are you?"

"John."

Sherlock looked closely at the boy. Father was an army doctor, shy, about 6 years old.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Me and Mycroft came here today without wanting to."

"Who?"

"Mycroft, my brother. He's sitting at the roots of the tree."

John looked down.

"Oh." 

"How many kids are here, John?"

"Um, let me see. There's me, Greg, Phillip, Sally, and 3 other kids I don't know."

"Why were you up here, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you wanted to climb the tree you would have just picked a random branch and sat on it. But no, you picked one higher up the tree, obviously wanting to be unseen. Are you hiding from someone?"

"N-No."

Sherlock saw John's lips quiver, and sighed.

"I know we just met, but you can tell me. It's okay."

"It's Phillip. He and Sally won't leave me alone. Greg is also with them, but tries to stop them. He isn't mean like them. They boss him around, though, so he can't go away from them and come play with me."

Sherlock closed his eyes. _Bullies. Always causing a hard time on everyone._

"It's okay, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes.I have also been dealing with mean kids."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure." Sherlock reached into his back pocket and got out a napkin, handing it to John, who wiped his eyes.

"How did you know I was hiding?"

_Oh boy, here we go. He's gonna think I am a crazy freak._

"Apart from the fact that you were on a branch that could not be seen from the ground, you also looked very scared. Like someone was chasing you. But no one was here. No, you arrived early and hid up the tree so the bullies wouldn't find you. You are shy, you can't make friends easily, yet you know how to be a good friend, and you desperately want to socialize, yet you find that you can't begin a friendship easily. So the best thing to do is hide, isolate yourself from the rest of the world…"

Sherlock suddenly stopped when he realized he was describing not only John, but himself too. He tried to continue, but saw John's look.

"That was-"

"Bad? Rude? Am I a freak?"

"Are you kidding me? That was the most amazing thing I have seen!"

Sherlock's eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You think?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

"Th-Thanks. No one has ever told me that before."

"You are a genius!"

Sherlock found himself blushing. Suddenly, they both heard a car, no, two cars, pulling up, doors opening and closing, and then Mrs. Hudson. There was talking. Then doors closing. Then cars leaving.

Mrs. Hudson left back inside. Sherlock looked at John, and saw his petrified expression.

"It's them! The bad kids!"

"Hey, John Watson! My favorite friend! Where are you?!" A boy started shouting, then headed inside.

"They're after me, please help…"

"It's okay, they'll never find us up here. Their brains are far too stupid to find our hiding spot."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Soon, the boy reemerged from the building, and went towards Mycroft. Mycroft was significantly taller than him, but Phillip still wasn't intimidated.

"You!"

Mycroft looked ahead to see the boy walking up to him, holding a sling shot.

"Who are you?" Mycroft asked, not bothering to get up for such a goldfish.

"Have you seen John Watson?!"

"First of all stop shouting, and you might need to take a mint. I have some in my back pocket, actually. Second, I do not know any John Watson."

"Pfft, rude. If you see him, let me know."

"I will gladly won't."

Phillip turned around, with a smug expression on his face.

"Listen to me scum, I rule this place. You listen to me, understand?"

"I don't think anyone would bother to listen to you."

Meanwhile, John was laughing at Mycroft's braveness to stand up to Phillip, thus making the leaves move.

"Keep quiet, he'll hear us!"

As Mycroft was talking, Anderson noticed the rattling of the leaves.

"What's up there?!"

"Birds, imbecile."

"I can hear laughing!"

Sally emerged from the building, running to Anderson.

"He's not in here."

"I knew it, he's up there!" With a quick move, Anderson pushed Mycroft aside and went to climb the tree.

"Don't get in our way." Sally told the older Holmes as she began helping Phillip climb the tree.

John started screaming and crying, and Sherlock face palmed himself.

"I'm gonna get you, Johnny Boy!"

"Leave me alone!"

Sherlock quickly went through the possibilities of the situation. Either go down, and possibly get caught by Anderson, or continue going up until they reach the top and Anderson can't get to them. But then they'll have a bigger possibility of injuries if they fall from that altitude.

"Alright John, we're going up. Grab on to me."

"Who's there with you, Watson?!" Anderson laughed. "Finally got a friend?"

Sherlock and John began climbing up the tree, ignoring Anderson's pathetic excuses of insults.

"Sherlock, get down there!" Mycroft shouted, but to no avail. They were already too high up, there was no way they could hear him.

After finally reaching the top, Sherlock and John's heads emerged from the leaves.

"He's still coming!"

"Just leave us alone!"

"Never!"

Then, Sherlock started shouting, hoping Mycroft would get the message.

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!"

John joined him, and Mycroft quickly ran inside, despite Sally's protests, to get Mrs. Hudson. Meanwhile, Anderson had gotten fairly close to them, so John started kicking, hoping to land a good kick in his face.

"Stop! If he falls and gets hurt it will be our fault!"

"Sorry!"

"I got ya, you little annoyances!"

Just then, Mrs Hudson ran outside.

"Hey! Get down there right this second!"

"Ugh, the old lady. I'll get you, John Watson. And you. Sherlock. You'll see."

Anderson began climbing down. John breathed out a sigh of relief, when he lost his footing and began falling.

"JOHN!" Sherlock made a dive into the branches, hoping to get to his friend. He landed on a branch and threw his scarf to John, who quickly got the message and grabbed it.

Now they were hanging 25 feet of branches, and certain injuries.

At seeing their heads disappear so quickly, Mrs. Hudson panicked. She ran to the roots of the tree, spotting Anderson, who was climbing down and jumped down the rest few feet.

"Phillip, what on earth were you doing?!"

"We were playing a game and they got stuck there!" He lied.

Sherlock pulled up the scarf, managing to get John in time before it ripped.

"Alright, let's begin climbing down. One step at a time."

And so they began. When they finally made it down, Mrs. Hudson ran to both.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. We were just playing." Sherlock shot Anderson a dirty look, who smirked.

"Don't do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone come inside, you will be staying indoors for the day. Until the other kids arrive, that is."

She led everyone back inside, and locked the door to the garden, then left to another room.

"So, you're Sherlock." Anderson told Sherlock, who was full of leaves.

"I am."

"I will be on the lookout for you, freak." Anderson left to the kitchen, followed by Sally. Sherlock sighed, when he and John were approached by Mycroft.

"Are you alright?" Mycroft got rid of any leaves on Sherlock's hair, and ruffled it."

"I'm fine. This is John Watson."

"Hello."

"Hello, John. Mycroft."

John shook Mycroft's hand, then turned to Sherlock.

"Thanks for the help today."

"Nothing much. Besides, that's what friends do." Sherlock smirked. He has never said that line in his entire life, and now he got to use it.

Mycroft smiled, his first warm smile Sherlock had seen all week, maybe even the first in a month, and excused himself, leaving the two friends alone to talk.

The time ticked to 10 AM, and Sherlock and John had already shared most of their secrets and had come to know each other quite well. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a brown haired boy. Mrs. Hudson gave him a hug, welcomed him and went back to whatever it was that she was doing.

"Greg!" Anderson laughed, and went to greet his 'friend'.

"Yeah yeah, hello to you to, Phillip."

"How are ya?"

"Good."

"Good? Just good? Hey look, John Watson's got a new friend!"

Greg's eyes shifted to the black haired boy with the curls next to John, and walked to them.

"Hello, I'm Greg."

"Sherlock Holmes." They shook hands.

"Hello, John."

"Hi, Greg. I see Phillip's still not leaving you alone?"

"Yeah, I have to stand him all day, do you know how annoying he is?"

"He climbed up the tree we were on just to catch us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"He's also a bit of an idiot, if you haven't realized that." Greg huffed. "Anyway, I'll see you guys around?"

"Yep." Sherlock reassured him. He then got a good look at him.

Father is a Detective Inspector, wants to become like his father, comes from a rich family, friendly, dog died recently.

"Um, Geoff?"

Greg frowned.

"Greg, you mean Greg."

"Right, Greg. I am sorry about your dog."

Greg stayed speechless, while John was snickering.

"How can you know that?"

"Obvious. You have dried tears in your eyes, which signifies the fact that you lost someone. You have healing wounds on your hands, bite wounds, so you obviously have a dog. They have healed, which means that either you stopped taking him out for a walk or something happened to him. Judging from the dried tears you were crying on the way here, so it apparently had an unfortunate accident. I am sorry. I have a dog too, I know how you feel. But I don't know how it feels to lose your dog."

Greg's mouth went bigger than his head.

"That was brilliant!"

_Lots of accepting people here. Fascinating._

"You can help me-"

"Solve murders. I know your father is a Detective Inspector and you want to become just like him, since you have his magnifying glass in your pocket."

"Oh my God, you are amazing."

"Isn't he?" John smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around then."

Greg walked away reluctantly, back to Anderson and Sally. John and Sherlock sat down, and John started hearing the random stories about different experiments of his, and medical facts, since John wanted to become a Doctor, like where his pulse was.

John never got bored, and Sherlock never stopped smiling.


End file.
